


Haven’t met you yet

by Super_lizard20



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Inspired by Music, Listen to the song, M/M, Michel bublé haven’t met you yet, sanha is a cashier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_lizard20/pseuds/Super_lizard20
Summary: Sanha is a cashier at Michael’s and jinjin happens to walk in right before closing to pick up a couple things while sanha is jamming out.So sweet it will rot your teeth.





	Haven’t met you yet

Sanha is working the closing shift at Michael’s. He’s only been working there for a month and he’s already got the hang of working the register. So his coworkers trust him to stay up front while they go back and restock the slowly emptying shelves. It was a particularly slow night when the bottle dyed red head heard a bubbly song come over their speakers. He starts to sing and bounce along to the song. 

“I’m not surprised not everything lasts  
I’ve broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track.” 

He’s bouncing around the front of the store with his eyes closed. 

“Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up but I let myself down.” 

He sings passionately while he dances.

“I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought I thought of every possibility.” 

He hears the doors slide open and close maybe a coworker clocking out a little early. 

“And I know someday it’ll turn out  
You’ll make me work so we can work to work it out.  
And I promise you kid that I’ll give so much more than I get  
I just haven’t met you yet.” 

He grabs some of the extra things they keep up front to stock up the snacks and coloring books. He bounces from behind the counter and starts restock the front keeping it tidy as he sings. 

“Oh I might have to wait  
I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck”

The seventeen year old hops around the front of the store keeping things tidy. Going back the register about ready to close it out.

“Wherever you are  
Whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life”

He grabs a cleaning rag from behind the counter and starts to wipe down the counter.

“And I know that we can be so amazing  
And baby your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility mmm”

He turns around to shake the dust off the cloth on to the floor that he’ll sweep later. 

“And somehow I know that it'll all turn up  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get m-m”

Sanha turns back around still happily singing. Focusing on the song his eyes are closed. 

“I just haven't met you yet”

He opens his eyes to a very shocked costumer. That said costumer is a short blond with a little patch of pink in the front. He’s wearing white shirt under a pink flannel with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. He stops singing. Blinking he looks down logging into the register. 

‘They say all's fair  
In love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right it  
We'll be united’

“You have a beautiful voice you know.” The guys says shyly putting his hand on the back of his blond head with a smile on his face. Sanha blushes and offers a soft thank you as he rings up the mans order. It was just a couple out lining pens and a few off brand alcohol markers and a bottle of water. 

‘And I know that we can be so amazing  
And being in your life is gonna change me  
And now I can see every single possibility mmm’

“Do you have rewards with us?” Sanha asks because he has to. 

‘And someday I know it'll all turn up  
And I work to work it out  
Promise you kid, I get more than I get  
Than I get than I get than I get’

“No. What do I get if I sign up?” The question doesn’t match his tone so Sanha looks up to find the man cutely smiling up at him expectantly. 

‘Oh you know that will all turn out  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid, to give so much more than I get  
Yeah I just haven't met you yet’

“Do you want the stores answer or mine?” Sanha smiles back down at him. 

“Yours.” His smile turns flirtatious. And Sanha feels his heart melt.

‘Oh I just haven't met you yet  
Oh I promise you kid  
To give so much more than I get  
(I said love, love, love, love)  
(love, love, love, love)  
I just haven't met you yet (love, love, love, love)  
So doy day ay ay ay, ay ay yeah (love, love, love, love)  
I just haven't met you yet’

“Give me your name maybe your number and I’ll use my employee discount.” Sanha smiles back at him. 

“Jinwoo but my friends call me jinjin.” He takes a pen out of his pocket. “Hand.” He scribbles his number on the back of his hand kissing it afterwards with a wink and Sanha almost forgot he was at work. He takes a deep breath and finished checking jinjin out having him pay. 

“Thanks cutie!” Jinjin blows him a kiss as he walks out the door. And Sanha sinks to the ground as soon as he’s out of sight. He wants to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. If you want more content let me know and I’ll do my best.


End file.
